


One Night

by hatefulofsorrow



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: This is a Zude AU. Zero and Jude have a one night stand and are thrown in each other's path once more at work. Does Zero remember Jude? Are they meant to be? Find out here! lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...I looked back and I have been absent for a while. Like...a...while and I wanted to bring you guys a little something something. This was supposed to be a simple one shot but you know my long winded ass couldn't keep it simple so here we are. It's long, it's slow, it's (hopefully) a little romantic and it's completely finished. So feel free to binge read it or come back to it when you have time if you're interested. ヾ(＾∇＾) P.S. I gave Zero a friend because I like it when he has friends lol. I really hope you enjoy reading and let me know what you think.

‘Where am I?’ Zero’s eyes opened slowly and burned at the harsh light coming in from the window. The stinging sensation prompted him to blink hard and try to work up the nerve to keep them open. A painful, throbbing ache started in his head and radiated out through his entire body.

‘I’ll never touch tequila again,’ he thought as he sat up slowly and ruffled his hair. A soft moan escaped his bed partner and made him turn to them, slightly startled. He stared at the back of an unfamiliar brunette man half covered with tousled sheets and hickeys, which seemed to trace the abundance of moles scattered across his smooth soft looking back.

‘It was a guy this time. It’s been a while since I’ve been with a guy, but that was amazing. It’s a shame I can’t see his face,’ Zero quietly patted himself on the back after assessing his pull from the night before and feeling the afterglow of their passionate night together. 

He looked around, curiously, as he thought to himself, ‘It smells oddly good in here for having spent the whole night doing what we did.’ He noticed a ‘cotton candied cherries’ scented candle burning on a nightstand and laughed to himself thinking what a strange yet pleasantly sweet scent it was.

He got up carefully, as to not wake the stranger next to him, and put on the pants he was lucky enough to find quickly. He grabbed the rest of his belongings and gave one last look before quietly exiting the foreign apartment.

It wasn’t until he was safely outside, half-dressed, that he could breathe easier. He pulled on the rest of his clothes, which seemed to have absorbed that sickeningly sweet smell in the apartment, and made his way down the stairs. There were plenty of cabs out so catching one wasn’t difficult and it didn’t take long for Zero to be on his way home.

 

Jude shifted in bed trying to get out from under the sweaty sheets. “Thank god he left,” he said to himself as he got up and looked at the mess around him. 

You could see the progression of their encounter in the mess between the front door and the bed. Things were knocked to the ground as they had pinned each other against the walls, stripping each other’s clothes desperately, “Dammit, I just moved in too. Everything’s a mess now.”

Jude winced slightly from the aching in his hips and back, “He was definitely passionate that’s for sure.”

He looked at the bedside table and saw the completely empty bottle of lube and pile of ripped open condom wrappers, “Five times…ok he was really really passionate.”

The sheets went straight into the washer and he quickly pulled out a clean set to fix his bed. It took him a while to straighten up and empty the trash in his bedroom, which he did wearing a slightly grossed out expression. 

Jude could hardly wait for a shower. As soon as the hot water hit his body he let out a deep relieving breath and afterwards felt thoroughly refreshed, though still achy and tired. 

He slowly made his way to the big soft sofa in the living room and laid down with a thud. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table in front of him and sent a text, “My hips are killing me, I blame you. Bring breakfast for forgiveness.” 

As the minutes passed he grew sleepier and sleepier. Eventually, he was floating somewhere between asleep and awake when a knock jolted him back to his senses. He didn’t have time to respond before the door opened and Lionel entered. She walked over to the couch and pulled her sunglasses down to easily give Jude a once over.

“You look like shit,” she said blithely. Jude glared a bit and lifted his head to allow her to sit down and replaced it in her lap. 

“Now what exactly was my fault? Was the sex no good? I doubt that because not only do you look absolutely exhausted but there is a certain glow about you.” She paused and pulled a paper bag out of her massive purse, “Here.”

Jude smiled slightly and took a breakfast sandwich out, “The sex was good, if you must know, really good actually but you know I don’t pick up strangers.”

“That’s why I had to keep pouring whiskey down your throat before you nutted up and actually went to talk to him. All his friends had left by the time you got the nerve to go over there and you guys had been eye fucking each other for over an hour. It was getting ridiculous.” She playfully tugged on his hair as he took a bite of his sandwich, “Besides, what better way is there to celebrate than a hot sexy one-night stand, and we had a lot to celebrate. Not only did you get a good promotion but you also got away from that bastard Oscar.”

Jude looked up at her and flashed a bright child-like smile, “I start tomorrow. I’m a little nervous but I know this job in and out so I think it’ll be ok. Having to relocate for it was actually a perk and when I heard the position was in LA I practically begged them to let me have it.”

“That’s because I’m here,” she said arrogantly, though Jude nodded in agreement as he finished eating. She gave a small laugh, “Everything will be perfect tomorrow. You’re great so I’m not worried at all.”


	2. Chapter 2

‘This is terrible,’ Jude thought to himself as he was being introduced to his new team. He struggled to avoid eye contact with the blonde who seemed to be glaring holes in him.

‘This can’t be happening. Of all the places and of all the people…THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING. He recognizes me, doesn’t he? Wait maybe not. Just because I recognize him doesn’t mean he knows me. We were so wasted,’ by now Jude’s thoughts were screaming and racing in his mind. 

“And this is Zero,” The company director motioned to the blonde who put his hand out to shake.

Jude smiled and quickly took the man’s hand, “I’m excited to be here and I look forward to working with each of you.” 

Zero squeezed tightly and gave a clearly forced smile, “It’s nice to meet you.” 

Jude struggled to get his hand free from Zero’s tight grip and gave an uneasy smile as the director showed him to his office.

He closed the door behind them, “Now individual reports go to you and you’ll make sure everything’s in order so you can contact each client. Uhm about Zero,” the director began, startling Jude and making him freeze in place. 

“W-what about him,” Jude tried to keep his cool though there was a slight panic rising in his stomach. ‘Does he know? How could he know, that’s impossible…right?’

“Well he was up for this promotion, him and Tom, but they seem to have taken it kinda hard that they were passed up. You probably noticed Zero drilling you with his eyes. He’s a bit hard headed but he’s also a hard worker so just give him some time to get over it. If they get rowdy then just give me a holler and I’ll straighten them out. Welcome aboard Jude,” the director gave a kind smile.

“Thank you very much,” they shook hands and Jude watched as the man left. He was finally left alone and let out a huge sigh of relief, ‘Thank god. Hopefully, that’s the only reason he kept staring. That freaked me out. Why here? Of all the places he could have worked.’

Jude looked out onto the floor and saw Zero talking to another man. “Alright,” he said to himself, “we just gotta keep our cool. There’s no reason it ever needs to come up. Just breathe.”

 

“I just want it to be clear that I am very much against your stupid idea,” Emile crossed his arms to indicate his disapproval even further. 

“Yeah I know it was my idea but Tom’s the one going as far as recruiting the whole goddamn office,” Zero tried to reason.

Emile pinched his arm, “Everyone knows he takes things waaay too far because he’s fucking crazy, I’m sorry I cursed, so why the hell did you give him the idea in the first place? What’s his name….New Mr. Manager doesn’t deserve this.”

“New Mr. Manager should have been one of us. They had no business promoting someone who didn’t even work in this branch…It doesn’t matter how really…really,” Zero was talking to Emile though his eyes were glued to Jude’s office, “Ridiculously hot he is.”

“Who said anything about him being hot??” Emile could see that Zero’s attention was elsewhere and traced his eyes to Jude’s office. He pulled his ear, trying to regain his attention, “If we’re gonna do this then he’s the enemy. We do not bang the enemy!”

“Ow, stop hurting me.” Zero rubbed his ear and looked at Emile who seemed uneasy, “If you don’t want to do this then we won’t. But just consider it like hazing. We do a less than half-assed job and he gets stuck with more work. Maybe if we’re lucky he’ll quit. He looks kinda weak…but like really hot weak.”

“Stop it,” there was a long pause from Emile. “I’m only doing this because you’re my best friend and I do think it’s shitty they chose someone over you. But if Jenny says anything I’m done, I’m out, no way I mean it.”

Zero smiled wide and put Emile in a friendly headlock, “That’s my man!” 

 

At the end of the week everyone handed in their paperwork to Jude. As he started going over everything a knot formed in his stomach. He quickly left his office and found most of his team on their way out the door.

“What’s this?” He asked everyone, holding their work in his hand.

“That’s our work,” Tom answered shortly.

“There are huge gaps. No one finished anything. How am I supposed to contact these clients on Monday?” Jude didn’t quite understand how they could have done so little work without it being intentional.

“Then I guess you should get to work shouldn’t you,” Tom smirked and left with everyone unsurely following behind him.

“Good luck,” Zero said and pat Jude’s shoulder as he and Emile left with everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Emile and Zero walked into the office side by side like every other day, “Even if he wanted to, it’s not like he could have taken everything home to work on it. All these files have confidential information. He’d be fired if they left the office,” Zero seemed almost proud of this point.

As everyone filtered in they all took turns passing in front of Jude’s office, peering in to see the frustration on his face, but instead they saw exhaustion and smelled a pungent odor coming from the room.

Emile leaned over to Zero, “What in the world happened in there? It looks like a war zone and smells like a landfill.”

“How am I supposed to know?” Zero answered without a care.

Emile looked troubled, “Go check on him.”

“What? No.” Zero answered immediately.

Emile squeezed his arm slightly, “This was your idea and I didn’t like it from the start. It made me feel like a bad person. I couldn’t even look my son in the eye this weekend, I was so ashamed. Go see if he’s alright because if you don’t, you’re never coming over for dinner again and that means no more of Jenny’s chicken cacciatore. Now go,” Emile pushed Zero towards Jude’s office and shooed him away, “GO.”

Zero begrudgingly walked over and took a deep breath, partly to gather his nerve and partly because he wanted to breath as little air in that office as possible.

“Good morning,” he said a bit sheepishly. “Uhhh, what exactly happened in here?”

“I had a lot of work to do so I didn’t go home,” Jude’s response was sharp, ice cold and to the point. He didn’t meet eyes with Zero but rather continued working as he spoke.

Zero shifted, a bit uncomfortably, as he stood in front of Jude sitting at his desk, “You worked here? All weekend?”

“Yep and I did it all,” Jude looked exhausted though still full of fire. “From Friday afternoon when I saw what you all had done, I’m sorry or rather didn’t do, to now, in that two and a half days I didn’t shower, I slept maybe 6 hours here on the floor and I did all of your work.”

Zero looked at the finished documents scattered on Jude’s desk and didn’t want to admit it but he was impressed, incredibly impressed. 

Jude let out a harsh breath and stood at his desk, finally meeting Zero’s eyes, “Do you know why I got this job? Because I’m good. I know what I’m doing and I’m good at it. Good enough to do all of your jobs for you plus my own. I haven’t seen anything out of this team but incompetence so maybe me doing everything is for the best since I doubt you could all meet my standards of work anyways. Go ahead and continue throwing your little tantrums and I’ll keep picking up your slack, but maybe that immaturity and pettiness is exactly why you were passed over for this position. Now I have a lot of work to do so get out. I’m sure you have a desk to sit at or a paper airplane to make, or maybe not because even that would be slightly productive.”

Zero was surprised by Jude’s outburst. Everything about him screamed threatened puppy but that wasn’t the case at all. He went back to his desk as Jude’s words kept replaying in his head making him bite his nails, which he always did when he was anxious.

“What happened?” Emile whispered. 

“He finished everyone’s work,” Zero said quietly, with a tone between angry and guilty.

“He did…everyone’s work….like my work?? Ay dios mio he probably thinks I’m useless,” Emile kept looking over at Jude’s office with worry on his face and eventually went back to staring at his work, though his expression didn’t change.

Again, Zero didn’t want to admit it but he was thoroughly impressed with Jude and felt guilty about his part in everything. Emile’s neurotic fidgeting beside him didn’t help matters. He kept biting his nails as he thought of what to do next.

Emile leaned over and hit his hand out of his mouth, “Stop it, that’s gross.” Zero glared at his friend, “What are you doing?”

“My work. I can’t do it. I tried. I really tried but I just can’t sit here and not do my job. We’re the biggest advertising company in the nation. How can we not do our jobs right? I’m sorry. I know it sucks and I know you’re mad and I want to be the wind beneath your wings and support you but I just can’t do it. All weekend I had anxiety about it and it’s even worse now that I know he finished everyone’s work,” Emile held his stomach and winced, letting out a soft whiny groan, “Ohhh, I’m gonna get an ulcer. I can feel it. I can’t handle this. New Mr. Manager seems like such a nice cute person too. He must have worked so hard and he probably didn’t eat or shower that’s why it smells. Poor Jude. Poor poor Ju-”

“OK shut it!” Zero hissed to Emile and stood to get everyone’s attention, “Listen up everyone. The pity party is over so make sure you’re all doing your work. No excuses.”

Zero sat down and started going through his own paperwork. Emile leaned over and whispered, “I’m proud of you.”

“Shut up,” he responded roughly, though Emile wasn’t fazed by the harsh tone and continued to smile as he went about his business.

By the end of the day, Zero gathered up everyone’s work to give it a quick once over. They were all gone by the time he had gone through everything and he let out an angry groan as he stared at the huge gaps in people’s work. He wondered how Jude must have felt seeing a week’s worth of this from everyone in the office, but he quickly tried to shake off the incredibly guilty feeling that only seemed to grow every time he thought of Jude or heard his name.

Zero sighed and cracked his knuckles, “Ok, let’s get to work.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jude was always the first one in and the last one out of the office, so seeing Zero staying late the night before and having beaten him in the next morning piqued his curiosity. 

He walked over to Zero who was face down on the desk sleeping and picked up a pen to nudge him awake. “Zero…Zero,” Jude called out gently. Zero jumped up, a bit startled, to see Jude standing in front of him. 

“You ok?” Jude asked with a hint of laughter and concern. 

“Yeah,” Zero answered. 

“Ok, now what are you doing here? Did you…stay here?” He asked, looking around at the empty vending machine food wrappers and recognizing the clothes he was wearing.

Zero ignored that last question, “Here, these are the reports from yesterday. Everything’s complete now.”

Jude took the files from Zero and looked through them quickly, “Did you finish all of these last night?”

“Yeah, it was partially my fault that people weren’t putting in their work. I tried to get everyone back on track but it seems like some people still aren’t doing everything they’re supposed to, except Emile. His work is impeccable,” Zero was a bit nervous and embarrassed, having backtracked so far and instigated something unnecessary. 

Jude smiled and tapped Zero’s shoulders with the files in his hand, “Thanks.”

Zero had never been so close to Jude and a sweet scent seemed to emanate from his body, “You smell nice, like candy or something. Is that a cologne?”

Jude let loose a slight nervous blush, “No, cologne gives me a headache so I never wear it.” 

Zero was about to ask something else when people started coming in. Jude looked over at the people entering the office and thanked Zero once more before leaving for his own. A small part of Zero thought it was a shame people had to come in and ruin the talk they were having.

Emile sat next to Zero with a big smile, “I’ve never been so happy to have done my work before. I was actually able to enjoy the evening with my family without that debilitating, crushing, anxiety and guilt that choked me all weekend. It was nice.”

He looked over at Zero and tried to fake a smile, though he was never good at lying or faking, “You look a little less than 100% today. Why?”

“A little less?” Zero said with a look that said stop bullshitting me.

“…You look disgusting. I’m literally disgusted because I never thought you could look like this and I find it offensive. Are those the same clothes from yesterday?” Emile used two fingers to try and straighten Zero’s collar, which he shook off.

“Stop it. I hate it when you treat me like your kid,” Zero fixed his own collar and grimaced at how grimy he felt. ‘How the hell did Jude do this Friday to Monday. I feel disgusting and it was just one night,’ he thought to himself.

“My son is the cutest thing in the entire world. You wish you were like him,” Emile was about to get to his own work when Jude came over to everyone. 

“Good morning. I just want to thank everyone for their work yesterday,” he turned slightly to Zero, meeting eyes with him and gave a small smile, “You did good work, so thanks.” He turned to leave and Emile leaned over to Zero, “What is he talking abut? Most people still didn’t finish up like they were supposed to.” 

Zero shrugged his shoulder but Emile stopped what he was doing upon seeing the goofy smile on Zero’s face.

“You…” Emile hit him lightly, “You did their work, didn’t you? Because I know goddamn well, I’m sorry I cursed, they didn’t do it, especially Tom. He’s mean and he definitely didn’t do anything yesterday.”

“So I finished their work. So what?” Zero tried to play it off but knew Emile wasn’t going to let it go.

“Aside from me you’re mean to everyone and you never care. So why this time?” Emile stopped and let out a small dramatic gasp, “Don’t tell me…you like him. Maybe not LIKE since you don’t know him well but you do like him.”

Zero flashed a go to hell look making Emile spit his tongue out in protest, “Rude.” 

There was a slight pause before he continued, “But he is your type isn’t he. He’s handsome and you always did gravitate towards brunettes…actually, scratch that you gravitate towards anyone.”

“That’s enough. Get to work,” Zero said, tired of messing around. 

“I’m just saying, if you’re interested, there’s no reason to not go for it. I mean we do have that ‘no interoffice romance’ policy but it’s not like you’d ever get serious so it’s fine. Oh before I forget,” Emile rustled in his briefcase and pulled out a package of baby wipes and a bottle of hand sanitizer. “Take these to the bathroom and use them ALL to freshen up. You smell like BO and I deserve a more pleasant workplace environment.”

Zero rolled his eyes, “If it’ll get you to shut up I’ll do anything.” He grabbed the things from Emile’s hand and headed to the bathroom.

He started wiping his arms and the back of his neck with baby wipes when Jude suddenly came in. Zero was caught off guard and paused without moving, replaying Emile’s words in his head.

“Hey, I saw you carrying those and I figured I knew what you were doing.” He pulled out two bottles from his suit coat. “When I was here that entire weekend I went to the convenience store down the street and got some dry shampoo and face wash. Don’t use hand sanitizer on your face, please.”

Zero watched Jude lean over slightly to place the items by the baby wipes on the sink counter. He stared at his pale neck peeking out from his collar and looked down at his broad chest and slender waist. A soft sweet smell lingered in the air around him and Zero could feel his entire body react to him. 

‘This can’t be happening,’ Zero thought to himself as he tried to think of anything else. 

“Yeah thanks, I’ll use it and bring it by your office when I’m done. Bye.” Zero was short with Jude but didn’t mean anything by it, he just needed Jude to get away from him as soon as possible.

Jude’s smile dimmed slightly as he nodded and left the bathroom. 

Zero dropped what was in his hand and quickly went into one of the stalls, “Why the fuck did I get hard from him just standing there??”

 

“What took you so long? I thought you’d just wipe yourself down quickly and come back,” Emile asked curiously.

“Shut up Emile. I don’t want to talk about it. Just do your goddamn work,” Zero said, desperate to get away from what just happened and what he had done.

Emile scoffed, “Rude.”

 

That evening Jude walked into his apartment to Lionel laid out on his couch. “I’m home dear,” he said at the door and walked to the back of the couch to peer over and see what she was doing.

She was writing in her tablet, “I’m trying to think of a new scent, but nothing is coming to mind. What do you think of eucalyptus, lavender, cream and kiwi?” She glanced up at him and looked curiously at the small smile on his face, “What has you in a good mood?”

Jude looked away and broke into a big bright smile, “Nothing really. You know THAT Zero guy?” He put his briefcase down in his room and walked to the kitchen.

Lionel kept staring at her tablet, “Yeah, our hot steamy hook up with the perfect abs and shit personality. You really do have the worst luck sometimes.”

“Well…maybe he’s not all bad. He kinda helped me out a bit today. He was actually nice,” Jude smiled a bit as he put some clean dishes away.

Lionel looked up from her work and got up quietly, “Don’t.”

Jude didn’t even need to turn around to know she was staring at him, “Don’t what? I just said he was nice.”

“You can tell he’s the type of guy who’s only good for one thing and you already got that from him. Don’t let yourself get hurt,” Lionel flashed a concerned look that Jude could feel all the way down to his bones.

“I know,” he said unconvincingly and went back to putting both his feelings and the dishes away.


	5. Chapter 5

“Why are we being forced to have dinner with the entire office?” Emile sulked into his tea, “My wife and son are having dinner without me.”

“The directors noticed a bit of discord in our office and want us to bond a little more,” Jude answered across the table. 

Jude turned to Zero and tried not to move his lips as he whispered, “Is it just me or is Tom staring at me?”

Zero looked over, making Tom look away and Jude let out a small sigh, “I can’t believe he’s causing me this many problems.”

Emile looked over at Zero and glared lightly. He kicked him under the table and cough-whispered, “Tell him,” under his breath. Zero clenched his jaw in protest but Emile kicked him again, only harder this time.

Zero took a deep breath and cleared his throat, “Well…that might be…no, it is my fault. Tom may have gotten everyone on board but it was my idea to have everyone stop doing their work. We wanted to give you a hard time and thought the director would look down on you if you fired the entire office so…either way…you either had a hard time and maybe quit or you looked incompetent and fired everyone.”

“That’s…really fucking rude,” Jude said trying not to laugh. “I guess I didn’t really do what you were hoping for.”

Zero smiled at Jude softly, “No. You definitely defied expectations.”

“We’re sorry,” Emile said sincerely, “We all got really drunk that night after they told us the promotion was going to someone from another branch. We were trying to drown our sorrows and it got a little out of hand since we were all kinda bummed…. though Zero’s night wasn’t all bad.” 

“Oh? Did something happen?” Jude asked, his curiosity piqued. 

Emile hesitated, “It’s a little awkward talking about this stuff in front of you.”

“Why? Because I’m your boss?” Jude asked.

“No, because you look like an innocent baby deer or puppy or some other small adorably pure thing,” Emile responded.

Jude frowned cutely, “I thought I looked like a badass.”

Emile spit out his tea as his laugh escaped him. 

“Enough you two. It was just a one night stand a while back. I left without thinking. You know that’s what you do when you have a one-nighter. If you wake up first you grab your shit and hit the road. But, I kinda regret leaving. I wish I had gotten a number or a name at least,” Zero looked down at his drink.

“He dragged me back to that bar over and over again hoping to see them again. If we never go back to Valence I’ll be fine with that,” Emile was still busy cleaning up the tea he had spit out and didn’t notice Jude’s eyes get wide with disbelief.

That was the bar he had met Zero at. That was probably the same day he was told for sure that the job was his and Lionel had taken him out to celebrate. The person Zero was talking about…was him.

Jude tried to keep his composure but he was shaken, to say the least. A part of him wanted to move on to another topic while another part of him wanted to hear more, “…You don’t even know them. How can you regret leaving?”

“I don’t know. Intuition maybe. Like I’ve never had the lobster ravioli here but I can just feel that I’ll like it,” Zero smiled at Jude though his tone was ever so slightly regretful, “I just can’t shake the feeling that I missed out on something you know.”

Jude could feel his voice tremble slightly, “If you met them again, what would you say?”

“If I saw them again….I’d say,” he paused for a moment and a small warm smile formed on his lips as he thought about his answer, not wanting to rush it. “I’d say, I wish--”

“Who ordered the lobster ravioli?” The waitress interrupted, infiltrating the little world Jude and Zero were in. 

Zero shook his head and cleared his throat slightly, “That’s me.” One by one the waitress set everyone’s food down and left after making sure everyone was taken care of.

“Well, it doesn’t matter anyways. It didn’t end up meaning anything,” Zero said, ready to get away from the subject. No one noticed the forced smile on Jude’s face as he nodded.

Zero took a bite of his food, ‘I knew I’d like it,’ he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

The office was quiet since everyone was done with their work and leaving for the day.

Zero peaked his head into Jude’s office, “Everything good in here?”

There was a small hesitation in Jude’s response, “…Sure it’s alright. Nothing I can’t handle. Where’s Emile?”

“His son has a fever so he went straight home,” he walked over to Jude’s desk and glanced over all the paperwork. “Some of them are still not doing their work huh?”

“It doesn’t seem like it,” Jude was feeling a bit stressed and it showed.

“I can always help. We can get it done a lot faster that way,” Zero offered.

“Ok,” Jude accepted rather quickly.

“Wow you didn’t waste any time accepting my offer did you?” He gave a small laugh as Jude smiled brightly making his heart flutter ever so slightly, “If I hesitate you might change your mind,” he answered slyly.

Some time passed and they were just about done when Zero finally asked, “Aren’t you mad?” 

Jude looked up inquisitively, “At what?”

“All of this. I mean,” Zero paused and looked away, a bit ashamed, “It’s my fault but aren’t you mad that you have to do all of this?”

Jude thought about his answer for a second before shaking his head, “Change is hard for people. Yeah it was your idea but you came around, so did Emile and most everyone else. It’s just Tom and his friends who seem to be holding out, but it’s fine. I’m more than capable of picking up their slack, as are you. They’ve worked here a long time. I don’t want to let them go without giving them a chance to come around. But when evaluations come, if they still insist on continuing like this, then I’ll let them go and I’ll make sure every prospective employer from here on knows what kind of work they did.”

Jude gave a big smile but his eyes weren’t smiling at all and the entire thing sent chills down Zero’s spine. ‘I never thought I’d ever be afraid of Jude but it’s definitely a possibility,’ he said to himself as he went back to the work at hand.

Jude looked over at Zero, “I’m sorry you didn’t get this promotion. You’d have been a good manager. Though at the same time I’m not sorry because I am too,” he flashed a devious grin to Zero who just laughed.

“You didn’t initially strike me as the cocky type but I guess I was wrong,” Jude rolled his eyes at Zero’s comment. “Jeez, Tom. I can never make out your fucking terrible handwriting.”

“Let me see. I’m usually pretty good at figuring that out,” Jude leaned in close to Zero, trying to read over his shoulder as a light sweet smell wafted from his neck. That smell and the enticing look of Jude’s skin made Zero want to pin him down right then and there.

He swallowed hard and pulled away, “Are you sure you don’t wear cologne? Or is it perfume? No judgment you just smell really sweet.”

Jude raised his eyebrows curiously and tried to smell himself, without success, when suddenly a lightbulb went off in his head, “Noo, no cologne or perfume. It’s my body wash!” Jude smiled brightly and slipped into a delicate laugh.

“My best friend, Lionel, owns a fragrance company here in LA and she makes all kinds of stuff in some weird scents. She makes body butters, lotions, washes and candles. She makes the best candles. I always have one burning in my apartment and then I use the matching body wash and lotion because I’m crazy about this scent. It’s a…cherry cotton candy or cherry spun sugar or something like that,” Jude continued smiling but Zero’s face quickly went blank.

“…Cotton candied cherries?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yeah! How did you know? Have you seen her stuff? That scent’s the best one. Though I didn’t think the smell was that strong. No one has ever pointed it out before.” Jude was again trying to smell himself.

“We slept together,” Zero stated blatantly, “It was you that night.”

Jude froze for what seemed like an eternity. He didn’t think this would ever come up. It had been several months and Zero’d never put it together. His heart started racing, “How did you-”

“Did you know?” Zero interrupted.

Jude took a deep breath and nodded slowly. “I recognized you when we were being introduced.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Zero asked with an almost undetectable hint of sadness to his words.

“What was there to say? We met at a bar and had a one-night stand. It doesn’t mean anything remember? So there’s no point in bringing it up. We didn’t even know each other’s names…. Zero nothing has to change. Now everything is just out in the open.” There was a deafening silence between them that nothing could fill.

“Look, I can take care of the rest myself. Why don’t you go home and put all of this out of your mind and tomorrow come to work just like any other day,” Jude was almost desperate to put this behind them.

The revelation made Zero’s mind fog up with questions and replays of that night. He nodded in agreement and left, unable to stop everything from flooding his thoughts.

Jude, alone in the office, leaned back in his chair, “’It doesn’t mean anything’…that was convincing wasn’t it?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Ok, I’ve tried being understanding. I’ve tried giving you your space over the past two weeks because I know that even though I am your best friend and the single most important person in your entire life, there are still things you don’t want to tell me, and that’s ok. But enough is enough and we’re not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong……or until Jenny calls and I have to go home,” Emile sipped his beer and stared Zero down.

Zero had been tricked by a promise of dinner and beers with Emile but it ended up being an intervention of sorts. He turned away, “It’s nothing. I’m just in a little slump is all.”

“This can’t still be about your mystery encounter can it?” Emile guessed, trying to feel Zero out, who flinched at the mention of it.

Emile sighed, “That was months ago. I know, I know that was some of the best sex of your life and you regret running away, but that’s what you do, it’s how you operate, your MO. You dragged me to that bar so many times and I won’t go back. The food was gross and I just won’t do it.” Emile tried to sound tough and unyielding but crumbled upon seeing the look on Zero’s face, “Ok fine. We can go back but I’m bringing my own food.”

“We don’t need to go back there. It wouldn’t make a difference anyways. It’s fine. Something was on my mind but I just have to forget about it,” Zero took a long drink and sat silently.

“You know, maybe you have to forget about mystery man but at least you learned a valuable lesson,” Emile held the silver lining and presented it to his down friend.

“And what was that?” Zero asked with a slight smile.

“Don’t run away,” he said simply. “If you find that you have another chance at something don’t run away again. If I let Jenny go you think I’d ever find another person like her? No. You’re gonna miss out on something at this rate.”

Zero thought back on everything that had been bothering him. He replayed everything in his mind over and over again. Every move Jude made, every time they locked eyes or he leaned in close enough that he could feel the warmth of his body and smell his skin. Every time Jude smiled shyly or blushed slightly. How he worked hard and never complained even when he had every right to, but still held his own when it came down to it. Jude had told him to forget but he couldn’t. 

Emile smacked Zero’s hand away from his mouth, “Stop biting your nails, it’s gross.”

“Don’t run away,” Zero said more to himself than to his friend.

“Yep, that’s what I said. Lesson learned right?” Emile smiled but Zero seemed to be looking through him.

“Don’t run away,” he said again, this time, quieter and completely absorbed in his own thoughts.

Emile gave a slightly confused look, “Yeah…you’re just repeating my amazing advice now…but you know what it’s fine. As long as you listen to me.”

 

“Jude, we need to talk. No, Jude I have something I want to discuss with you. No, Please Jude talk to me after work,” Zero practiced under his breath and tried to keep himself from freaking out. “None of that is any good I am so screwed.”

He took a deep breath and entered Jude’s office only to see Tom standing behind the desk. “Where’s Jude?” Zero asked as Tom made his way to the door.

“I don’t know. I thought I’d wait til he came back but it looks like he’s taking his sweet ass time so screw it,” Tom walked briskly past Zero, who couldn’t help but think ‘What the hell was that about.’

“Emile, have you seen Jude?” Zero asked his friend.

“No…….,” There was a long pause followed by a mischievous grin, “Zero…do you remember how you gave me that ugly shirt as a present for my birthday last year? Weeeeelll if you want to make it up to me you can go make me 1000 copies of these pamphlets and staple them in the copy room downstairs,” Emile bat his eyelashes at Zero but could tell by the face his friend was making that it was a no go, “Rude.”

He got up to head downstairs when Jude walked up to them, “Zero, the director and I are having dinner for some of the big clients and one of yours requested you be there. They just brought it up and it’s tonight, can you make it?”

“Sure. Definitely. I’ll be there,” Zero answered quickly.

“Great,” Jude turned to leave as Emile leaned over to say something to Zero.

Before saying a word, he could see it, the sparkle in Zero’s eye and the bright smile he was trying to hold back and, for the most part, he understood what was going on.

“Sounds like a good time to practice a new MO,” Emile said slyly and left for the downstairs copy room.

Zero looked towards Jude’s office, “You don’t have to tell me that. I already know.”


	8. Chapter 8

As everyone left the restaurant Jude and Zero said their goodbyes and headed off in the same direction.

Jude let out a deep breath and smiled vibrantly making Zero melt instantly. “That was good. Everyone was happy and the clients all had a good time. You take good care of them so it’s no wonder they asked you to come.”

Zero smiled and nodded to agree. They walked a ways together in silence. Zero’d never felt that simply being around someone could be so nice. He looked over at Jude and his heart started thumping louder. He gathered his courage and took a deep breath, “Jude…I have something I want to tell you.”

Jude turned to Zero and stepped a bit closer, “Go for it.” He said, all smiles from his glass of wine.

“On second thought you seem a little tipsy so maybe now isn’t the right time,” Zero couldn’t tell if he was using that an excuse or not.

“No, I’m not. I never drink more than a glasses of wine when I’m out with a client. You sure you don’t wanna tell me?” Jude leaned in even closer. 

Zero couldn’t hold himself back any longer, and kissed him.

It was a soft light kiss that was full of promise and fear of rejection, “I like you.”

Jude took a small step back. Zero had a habit of making him deal with things he wasn’t quite ready for, “I think, finding out it was me messed with your head. You don’t actually li-”

“Don’t do that. Don’t act like you know more about how I feel than I do. You can’t honestly think I didn’t give this any real thought. Even before I knew it was you from that night, I liked you,” Zero’s gaze was intense and firm, watching every move Jude made closely.

Jude’s heart was racing. His first instincts told him to make an excuse and run but, maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the kiss that seemed to be laced with something addictive, instead of leaving he grabbed Zero’s shirt and pulled him into another kiss. 

Zero was a bit shocked but reciprocated readily. They reluctantly pulled away from each other and locked eyes without saying a word.

 

Zero pinned Jude against the wall of his apartment and roughly removed his tie and jacket. Their kisses were messy and rough almost as if they were afraid the other would disappear. Zero took his jacket off and threw it across Jude’s living room. He quickly removed his shirt while Jude fumbled with his own buttons. 

Zero kissed him passionately and impatiently ripped his shirt open making buttons scatter in the process. Jude moaned into the rough kiss and hazy memories of their passionate night together came flooding back.

 

As Zero woke up he smiled at the familiar scene in front of him. But this time, instead of grabbing his things and getting out of there as fast as he could, he got more comfortable underneath the blankets and turned to face Jude. 

“Good morning,” they said simultaneously and exchanged smiles, completely absorbed in the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Zero and Jude walked into the office lobby trying to hold back their smiles and desires to touch one another. They entered the elevator and Jude gave one last passionate kiss to Zero, leaving him breathless and dizzy before they exited to their floor.

Soon the flirty glances and smiles were cut short as the director met Jude at his office. “Jude, we have something to discuss,” his voice was stern yet sympathetic. 

A worried and confused expression flashed on Jude’s face but was quickly replaced with one of professionalism, “Sure. We can talk in my office.”

Zero grabbed Jude’s arm, “Everything ok?”

“It’ll be fine. Don’t worry,” he answered with a slightly unsure smile.

They went into Jude’s office and closed the door behind them but Zero couldn’t stop himself from trying to eavesdrop. 

“What are you doing?” Emile chimed, having just arrived, but he was quickly shooed away by Zero. 

He continued to listen at the door but couldn’t make out much and it wasn’t long before Jude emerged from the office slightly pale.

“What happened?” Zero asked concernedly. 

Jude couldn’t meet his eyes and stuttered a bit before explaining, “T-they had an anonymous tip and found some documents in my briefcase. I guess I accidentally put them in there, but I don’t remember that. They fired me.”

Zero’s heart sank as his nerves balled up in his stomach. Jude turned to walk back to the elevator when Zero finally spoke, “It was me. I put the files in his briefcase. I wanted to get him in trouble but…I can’t do it.”

The director turned to Zero, “Is this true? You did this?”

Zero nodded though his face still seemed unsure. The director glared slightly, “Get out of my building. Jude, get back to work. We’ll be looking into this further.”

Jude stood there open mouthed as Zero started to leave, “Why did you--”

“We’ll talk when you get off,” Zero answered, and left.

 

After work Jude got a message from Zero, ‘I’ll be waiting at your place.’

Jude left the elevator to his floor and walked to his door. Zero was sitting and leaning against it, like an abandoned cat wanting to go inside. Jude didn’t say anything as he opened the door and walked in, letting Zero follow behind him. 

“How could you do that? I made a mistake and put them in my briefcase. You didn’t need to take the blame for me,” Jude turned to Zero and looked on the verge of tears.

“You don’t think it was me?” Zero asked, completely confused as to how that could be.

“I’m not stupid. I don’t know everything about you but I know enough to know that you wouldn’t stoop that low. I must have done it at some point,” Jude tried to remember.

“It was Tom,” Zero said to Jude who looked at him with surprise. “I saw him go into your office and when I did he was acting all fidgety and nervous. It had to be him. You wouldn’t be so careless. But…I couldn’t let you be fired.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Jude asked, a bit annoyed and angry.

“What do I say? It was Tom, ok and then what? He says it wasn’t and it’s his word against mine. Either way, they wouldn’t trust you the same. And if they couldn’t figure it out they might just fire all three of us,” Zero was getting frustrated and got even more so when he saw the smile Jude was trying to hold back.

“It’s not his word against yours because we have this,” Jude reached in his bag and held up a book.

“Babe you’ve lost it. A book’s not going to help anything,” Zero said as Jude rolled his eyes and handed it to him. “Why is it so light?” He asked, opening it only to discover a hollow inside with a USB and wires leading to the spine.

“It’s a camera,” Jude said with a bit of hesitation almost afraid of Zero judging him. “If my obnoxious father taught me anything, it’s not to trust anyone. I put this up in my office the very first day. I brought it home because I really couldn’t remember taking those files with me so I wanted to see where I messed up.”

They plugged the flash drive into Jude’s computer and sure enough, Tom could be seen putting the documents in Jude’s briefcase. 

“With this, you can come back to work,” Jude said with a smile and gave a quick peck on Zero’s lips.

Zero smiled slightly but it quickly disappeared as he looked away, “Today, I was thinking. Maybe it’s for the best that I don’t work there. You should definitely still get rid of Tom but…today I called our biggest competitor, Meridian, they’ve been trying to poach me for about a year now and I have an interview tomorrow for their manager position.”

He watched Jude, trying to feel out his reaction. “Our office has a ‘no interoffice romance’ policy and not to mention you’re my boss. When I first started liking you I thought we could have fun together and if we ever got caught we could just end it at that, but I don’t want that anymore. I want a real relationship with you and I don’t want to be scared of work coming between us.”

Zero sat on the coffee table and pulled Jude in between his legs.

“So you won’t work with me because you want to date me, huh? And what about Emile? He might have a seizure if you’re not there,” Jude laughed.

“Well he really likes you so I think you got a new work best friend,” Zero smiled as he leaned in to kiss Jude. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking you better nail that interview tomorrow,” Jude said as he slipped his arms around Zero.

“Oh? That’s interesting. I was thinking of nailing something right now,” Zero smirked and pushed Jude onto the couch to have his way with him.


	10. Chapter 10

“Today is your first day. Don’t be nervous,” Jude was trying to button Zero’s collar and switch his cufflinks. 

Zero looked lovingly at Jude, though he was too absorbed in what he was doing to notice.

“Did you smell me? I used your body wash this morning. Like this I can smell you all day long,” Zero leaned over and gave a small kiss to Jude, who just rolled his eyes. He’d hardly been to his own apartment over the past week, with exception of an emergency clothes run. 

Zero and Jude simply stayed in Jude’s apartment drowning in each other until the outside world made them tear away from one other.

“You’re going to be their manager. No matter what happens stand your ground. You know what you’re doing so don’t lose faith in that. And Emile said to call him during your lunch break and if you forget he’ll never forgive you,” Jude started trying to tie Zero’s tie but he interrupted him for another kiss. They locked eyes and smiled at one another. 

Jude shook his head, trying to snap out of it, “There will be some people who don’t like you right off the bat but don’t let that get to you. Some people might even be upset that you come from a different company altogether but just do a good job and be respectful and you’ll be fine,” Jude was finishing the tie as Zero smiled and gave another swift peck on Jude’s lips.

“Will you stop. I can’t concentrate,” Jude tried to fight back a giggly smile and get the tie neat and crisp, “Anyways just do your best and show them what you’re capable of. OH! And I put a book camera in your briefcase.”

Zero couldn’t stop himself from laughing and abandoned the small baby kisses instead opting to pull Jude into a deep passionate one that made Jude lose his train of thought.

“You know I hear the new manager at Meridian is pretty hot,” Zero said as he pinned Jude against the dresser in Jude’s room.

“Oh yeah?” Jude smiled as they continued kissing.

“Yeah, but I bet he’s nothing compared to the manager at my old place,” Zero managed through rough hungry kisses.

“Oh yeah?” Jude said breathlessly as Zero moved from his mouth and onto his neck. 

Zero threaded his hands into Jude’s jacket but caught a glimpse of his watch, “Nooo I didn’t think it was that late. Ok babe, I got to go.” Zero let go of Jude, who at this point didn’t care about being late to work, though it wasn’t his first day.

Zero slipped on his shoes and grabbed his briefcase as he headed out the door. He turned to Jude and gave one last peck on the lips, “Bye, love you.”

They both paused and looked at each other. Jude’s expression asked, ‘What did you just say?’ While Zero’s asked, ‘What the hell just came out of my mouth?’

Zero’s face got hot and turned red as he stuttered, “I..I mean…I did-n..I..”

Jude smiled, “It’s ok. You weren’t thinking. I know you didn’t mean to say that. Go on. Get to work before you’re late.”

Zero nodded and turned to leave, a little dejected at Jude’s words, but turned back around, “I do you know. I love you.”

They stared at each other for a second before Jude cleared his throat and tried to keep his smile in check, “Me too.” He stepped closer and kissed Zero so deeply he saw stars. “Come back quickly ok?”

Zero caught his breath and smiled warmly, “Just try to keep me away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo???? What do we think? I tried to make a little one shot but it was meant to be more lolol. I hope you guys liked it and thank you for taking the time to read.（⌒▽⌒）Did you like that it was all available at the same time? And I know it was kinda slow but I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you'll forgive me. Be sure to let me know what you think!


End file.
